Where'd they go?
by Echo-Author
Summary: Utau is found in a parking lot, shuddering and crying. What's happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Kukai: Wait...ECHO! What is this...?**

**Echo: Whaaaat?**

**Kukai:T-This is too fluffy!**

**Utau: W-well...you got to hug me and-and stuff...so don't complain!**

**Echo: Utau, did you like that did you? *smirks***

**Utau: What, n-no. I did not! *blushes***

**Echo: Aww~ you did that's so-**

**Utau: S-SHUT UP, BAKA!***

**Kukai: Hey, Utau...I liked it.**

**Utau: Y-You loser!**

**Kukai: she ran away...**

**Echo: She liked it...**

***Baka- idiot***

"Iru, Eru! Come back!"

The two shugo charas didn't listen and fluttered away.

"NO, IRU, ERU. PLEASE!"

Utau shuddered before falling to the ground in tears.

"P-please..."

Utau's tears fell making small splashes on the concrete.

"Utau? Utau?! Utau what's wrong! What happened!"

Kukai, The jacks chair of the guardians club, runs over and crouches down next to her.

"T-they left m-me"

"Utau? What are you blubbering about?"

Utau looked up, Kukai saw her year stained face, her expression was...so...sad?

Kukai stood up, grabbed Utau's hand and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Whatever it is...I'll help you..."

Utau, put her head into his chest and hugged him back.

"Thankyou..."

* * *

"Did you get them?"

"Who?"

"The two little brats?"

"You mean Iru and Eru?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Not yet, but they will be here soon, and she won't be far behind with the the girl with the dumpty lock.."

"Good, now go get ready to catch the brats..."

* * *

Kukai and Utau walked hand in hand in the direction of where her Shugo Charas went.

"You sure they went this way Kukai?"

"Yes definitely"

"How can you tell?"

"I just can...don't worry, we're close."

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"They..they should be fine."

They walked for a good hour or so.

"Uh...K-Kukai, this place looks really...creepy.."

They came at the foot of a large grey building.

"Yeah..."

They took a few steps before they were surrounded by guards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuukai: hmmm... This is a LITTLE better...**

**Utau: Yeah and she spelt your name right this time.**

**Echo: wha- oh come on you guys I don't write much fanfiction 3**

**Kuukai: We have seen your ipad...**

**Echo: Ah... I uhm... I don't know what your are talking about ehehe...**

**Utau: Whatever...**

* * *

**They took only a few steps before they were surrounded by guards.**

"Oh no..."

"K-Kuukai...what do they w-want..?"

A single guard stepped forward.

"You two, inside. NOW!"

He stared at them, Utau shuddered at the guard shouting at them.

They stood there, to scared to move.

"GET INSIDE!" Another guard shouted.

"No."

"What was that? You're just a little boy! You can't do shit!"

He pushed Kuukai over.

"Hey, L-leave him alone!"

Utau stood with her head down, still shuddering.

"We'll hey there, aren't you that sing-"

He was cut off. Utau had punched him clear in the mouth.

He stumbled backwards.

"Why you little shit!"

He stood up and kicked the passed out Kuukai.

"You and your shitty friend!"

The guard picked up Utau by the arms, while other guards held her legs still.

'Shit...are they going..t-to..touch me...? Kuukai...please...help.'

The guard hit her in the face.

Utau saw Kuukai rise up with rage from behind the guards. Kind of, she could barely see as her eyes were filled with tears.

In a matter of seconds all the guards were on the ground and Kuukai had Utau in his arms in a princess lift.

They stood there for a few seconds.

"Kuukai..."

"Yeah?"

"You uh...you can put me down now"

"Right, sorry"

He put her feet softly on the ground, he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go get Iru and Eru."

Utau could see a faint smile on his face.

She squeezed back on his hand and walked forward with him.

* * *

"Kuukai? You...okay?"

"Y-yeah."

They had just battled agaisnt around 100 guards.

Kuukai had blood around his mouth, and Utau's hand was a bit sore.

There were guards bodies lying on the ground around them, a guards leg twitched, Kuukai stomped on it and it stopped almost immediately.

They walked forward to find themselves in a huge room, it was completely dark.

"Utau~"

A little voice ran out.

"Utau~"

Two little voices in unison?

"Why did you come to get us Utau?"

"I-Iru..Eru? You're okay! Guys come here come on!"

Lights flickered for a moment before they turned on properly.

The room was empty. Except for a chair and two cages withholding the two Shugo Charas.

"IRU! ERU! NO!"

Utau's eyes filled up with tears.

"Who are you?"

The chair turned around.

An unknown person arose from the chair.

"I said...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY IRU AND ERU?!"

Utau shuddered, but she looked pretty ticked off.

It even scared Kuukai a little bit.

"Oh Utau? You don't remember me? That hurts your big sister feelings."


End file.
